Blue Lamentation
by Blue Black Water Lolita Sweet
Summary: Boomer is the youngest Prince of Hell. Bubbles is a nun. What happens when the prince falls for nun. Blues. Most likely a one-shot


**Me: Hello. I know I'm in the middle of Love, Blood and Rivals… But I've decided to do that one-shot I mentioned last chapter. So I present…. Blue Lamentation. It was inspired by a pic on Deviantart made by KiraHime. **

**And Now on with the story.**

_Love. What is love? Is it about something you enjoy? Or someon**e** you deeply care about.  
Love has no boundaries or restrictions. It is impossible to repent of love. The sin of love does not exist._

**Boomer's POV**

I looked up at my older brothers, Brick and Butch. They were dueling in the air, practicing their powers.

As for me I was just watching them while being bored out of my mind. Oh wait I haven't told you what I look like or who I am. My name's Boomer. I have spiky neck length hair, the most beautiful deep sapphire eyes, a six packs and pale skin.

I'm the youngest Prince of the Hell clan. Yes Brick is the oldest and Butch is the middle child. And they have something I wish I had… Wives. Blossom is Brick's wife. And Buttercup is Butch's wife. Blossom has long red hair that falls past her bottom, vibrant pink eyes, and pale skin. Buttercup, her best friend, has pitch black hair that falls to her shoulders in a choppy bob, nicely bright green eyes and pale skin. Believe it or not, they were a once human girl that was before my brothers took them and mated with them. At first they hated them and refused to be touched by them, yet they still fell in love. That was when they were 15, we're all 19 now. They use to tell me tales about another friend of theirs. But now those memories are vague to them. I feel sorry for them.

On to my other family members, my mom Sedusa, mistress of Lust and My father Him/ Lucifer. Ruler of the Underworlds and Seven Hells. My mom is beautiful and ferocious. My dad is caring and loyal.

I go back to my thoughts. I was wearing a long black tux with a dark blue shirt.

Just then my servant Mojo came up to me and requested my presence in my father's court. I didn't have anything better to do. After five boring minutes of walking I entered my father's domain court **(A/N: I'm not going to go into detail about Him and Sedusa's appearance. If you are a well balanced PPG fan, you'd remember them) **

"Yes Father?" I said nonchalantly.

"Boomer, it seems we have new nuns arriving at the Church of our Hatred. But I also hear one specific newcomer will be there. I want you to kill her or at least defile her innocence; either way is fine with me."

I just looked at my father and nodded. I've killed before, but that was mostly hybrid demons and other worthless beings.

Little did I know that one nun, changed me forever.

**Bubbles POV**

My name is Bubbles. Bubbles Samantha Wilson and I am a nun in training. It will be my final choice whether I'll become a nun or not. I really don't know what I should do, my two best friends disappeared when I was 15 and I miss them so much. They were like my sisters. Oh wait… I have long wavy Blonde hair that goes to my waist, ice blue eyes and pale skin. I have 37DD cups and adorable curves. I was wearing the typical starter nun outfit which was a white robe, but mine had light blue color. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called by Sister Robin. She's been a nun for two years but we've been friends since we were 17. She plans on quitting since her family need s her, but only I know the full details, that she fell in love with a man named Mike. I wish I could find someone I would love, but it may never come true.

I suddenly felt a strange presence watching me. I turned around and saw no one.

_Later_

Boomer was resting in the trees. Waiting for his target. He knew she would come out here to lay flowers for her missing friends. He almost fell asleep when he sensed her presence. He was ready to make this seem like terrible foul play. But he was not prepared for this sight.

He saw a beautiful and innocent looking girl about his age, with Golden Blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She looked so perfect. She was wearing a long sleeved blue dress over white leggings and white tennis shoes. Boomer felt his heart beat rapidly. He knew it instantly. He was in love. He decided to talk to this beauty. He jumped down and walked towards her quietly. He then decided he wanted to kiss her, so he used a mind control spell and turned her around when he saw the spell take effect. He placed his lips on her soft and sweet lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her deeper and was shocked when he felt her kissing him back and wraps her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her deeper. He then released her and disappeared.

_Later _

Here he was chained up in the church. He had run away from home when he refused to take Bubbles's life.  
Yes he learned her name. Anyway. He's father had been furious. A Hell prince falling in love with a nun. That was against all things devils were about. Anyway he had escaped with the help of his brothers and sisters- in law.

But when he reached the church in his demon form: Dark cape, bat wings and all. The high ranking priests abused him to the point of unconscious. He was chained up in the alter. He heard noises coming in. He decided it was a probably another priests. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst. His forehead, right cheek and arm were already bleeding and numb. What more could they do than that torture. But instead of a malevolent hand strike him, it was a gentle one. He opened his eyes wearily to see his beloved.

"I'll help you escape and run away with you." She whispered.

_Years later _

Bubbles and Boomer had escaped and married. Boomer's brothers and their wives had found them. Blossom and Buttercup's memory of Bubbles had been restored. And with 6 kids on the way. They loved their new lives with bliss. Blues- two girls, Breanne and Blue, Reds- one boy and girl, Blaze and Berry, Greens- two girls, Bailey and bloom.

_Now you know. Love transcends all restrictions and taboos._

_Live to Love and Love to live._

**Me: suck and short. But hey that's why we FF authors learn.** **By trying our best.**


End file.
